It Cannot Ever Be
by mariahmaru
Summary: Jack has finally left his job so he could be with his son. Life is going pretty well for him, until a visit from a old friend.


It Cannot Ever Be

Jack a.k.a Raiden could never allow himself to fall in love again. Rose a.k.a Rosemary the former love of his life used him from the beginning, but yet she fell in love with him as he did to her. Not only did they fall in love, they had sex, and he had gotten her pregnant, but complications between them had drove Jack away, so it wasn't years later that he saw Rosemary again, and he saw his son for the first time.

Now Jack lives in New York city and is detached from the former Greyfox cyborg-ninja uniform. He lived in an apartment-complex, alone, his room had plain white walls not a single poster, painting, or picture was decorated on the lazy white wall, he didn't have anything extra, only a bed, a desk, and a chair-nothing more. His son's room was across from his, decorated with Marvel super heros and a Mickey Mouse poster, other than that his son had a messy room filled with toys and game consoles. Jack only had visits from his son Fridays-Monday, and he pays child-support. If he could, he would erase Rosemary from his life, but not his son, never his son, he can't live without his son.

Jack awoke, in the middle of the night-he sensed and intruder. He sat up from his bed and stood up in his blue boxers and walked down the little hall, and into his living room where he sensed the intruder. It was dark, but he saw the outline of the intruder on sitting his couch. "Who are you? Get out of my home-Now!" Jack stated pointing at the door. "Come on Jack, is that anyway to speak to a friend?" The intuder said, he had an Romanian accent. Jack's eyes widened, as he gasped silently. The intruder turned on Jack's lamp, revealing who he was. "Vamp..!" Jack said in disbelief. "I'm not in the spying besiness anymore Jack... My name is Phil La Morr." Vamp said, gazing at the pale man. "I... I killed you! How are you here!" Jack asked. Phil La Morr shrugged his shoulders, "Heaven doesn't want me and Hell does not have anymore vacancies." Jack glared at Phil and said simply, "Get out." "Are you even going to ask me what I want?" Phil La Morr asked. "No." Raiden stated, backing two steps back, as the older man stood up from the couch and faced him. "I'm not going to hurt you..." La Morr said clearly and softly, with a sad expression on his face. "Like I believe that-Vamp!" Jack stated touching his pale stomach, where a scar rested. Phil La Morr frowned, "Like you didn't leave me scars.", La Morr said, lifting his arm up, having his thumb point at the bullet shaped scar on his forehead. Jack went silent. "I wanted to ask you something." La Morr said, putting his arm down. "What..?" Jack asked curiously. "Would you-be mine?" The Romanian asked. "What the Hell are you talking about Vamp!" The pale man asked. "My name is Phil La Morr." Vamp stated. Jack went silent, "What the Hell are you talking about Phil!" Phil stared at him blankly, "Call me La Morr." "Ok La Morr! What are you talking about!" Jack asked, losing his patience. "I'm talking about love Jack." La Morr answered softly. Jack laughed a cruel laugh, "You love me! Like you loved Fortune and her father! I know why you're name was Vamp! It wasn't because you were vampire like, it was because of your bisexuality! Face it, you were a whore! And even if you weren't, I wouldn't try to fall inlove again! Rosemary practically sucked all the love away from me and killed it, the only love I have is, is the love for my son!" La Morr looked rather hurt from that outburst, but he kept a small smile on his face. "I know I had done bad things in the past, but Jack, I truly do love you, but I understand that you don't have the same feelings for me..." Vamp said, walking towards a open window that apperently he slimbed through to get into Jack's apartment. "Wait!" Raiden shouted. Phil La Morr looked at the young man. "La Morr... It's not personal, ok..? I just... I just want to get hurt again... And we could never be together anyway, we're enemy spies to eachother, and if the government finds out- I don't want you to get hurt." Jack explained facing away from his former enemy. Even though he faced away from the vampire like man, he knew that the older man could read his face. "So... it cannot ever be? Not even if we ran away?" The older man asked. The pale man shook his head, "I cannot leave my son. He deserves a father in his life, even though I never had a father to teach me how to be a father, I feel like that I must try my best to keep him happy..." "I see... well then... goodbye-Raiden..." Vamp said. "Goodbye... Vamp..." Raiden said turning around and gave a small sad smile to the man that loves him. Vamp smiled a sad smile also, and then hopped out of the window. Jack never heard from Phil La Morr again..


End file.
